Nondestructive testing systems of the prior art have been capable of achieving very accurate and reliable results when properly adjusted. However, the required adjustment procedures usually have a certain degree of complexity and when an operator is unskilled or inattentive or has not taken enough time to read instruction manuals and learn proper procedures, the results obtained may be inaccurate or unreliable. As a result, defective products have sometimes been passed as being without any defect, sometimes with very expensive results. In some cases, a safety hazard may result.